


i've been having dreams

by LNC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged Up, Alpha! Chat Noir, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Omega! Ladybug, a/b/o dynamics, heat - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/pseuds/LNC
Summary: Delirious and heat-stricken, Ladybug searches for Chat Noir and stumbles upon Adrien instead.





	i've been having dreams

Adrien stared up at his cavernous ceiling, making shapes in the plaster and moonlight, reciting physics formulas in his head and doing his damnedest to keep his thoughts from wandering.

He couldn’t sleep.

Not entirely unusual these days, but annoying nevertheless.

Plagg said it had something to do with the miraculous. At least, the parts of it that weren’t induced by his hormone-ridden adolescence. Which, really, was just an additional kick in the balls. Being an alpha was difficult enough as it was– did his body need to add lack of sleep on top of it all?

But even if he wasn’t seventeen and less than a month away from his rut Adrien knew he wouldn’t be sleeping. Not after he’d made such an ass of himself.

What _ was _ it about pretty pheromones that turned him from an otherwise perfectly rational being into a stuttering, forward fool? He’d questioned his kwami on the matter, red-faced, head buried into his pillow as he tried to smother the memories from his brain, but Plagg only laughed at him.

“You’re a young kit, yet. It gets easier.”

Which, while relieving to know, did nothing to quell the horrifying memories of the last twenty-four hours. Raging hormones aside, he _ knew _ better than to let his mouth run away from him. Or at least he _ thought _ he did.

But how else could he explain propositioning not one, but _ two _ of his dearest friends in less than a day?

The first he could probably forgive himself. Adrien had been stupid in love with Ladybug the moment she stood up in front of the whole of Paris and told Hawkmoth to fuck off. His heart was always running away with his tongue. Add in her pre-heat pheromones, sluggish hugs, and sleepy-eyed _ chatons _ it was hardly a wonder he’d gone and put his paw in his mouth.

It was the end of patrol, a patrol his lady _ really _ should have skipped out on judging from her smell alone, and she was curled up into his side, head resting in the curve of his neck, hair tickling beneath his chin and wreaking havoc on his nerves. The smell of marigolds, wet soil, and rain filled his senses like a heady bouquet and he swore the most lavish gardens in the country had nothing on _ her _.

“I’m so tired,” She murmured, eyes closed and nearly dozing.

“Far be it from me to send you away, but maybe you should head home, bug?”

“Don’t want to,” She said, turning her face into his neck, breathing deep. “Comfy. Smell good.”

Chat’s ears were as hot as her breath on his skin. “C-could say the same of you.”

“Pfft.” She sighed and he shivered. “This heat is going to suck, chaton.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm,” Ladybug pulled away, eyes half-lidded as she looked out over the city. “My alpha friend. The one who usually stays with me?”

Chat nodded, trampling the ugly, prickling sense of jealousy that crept up every time her other friend was mentioned. By all accounts their relationship was platonic. But that didn’t stop him from wanting to track her down and tear her out for getting to spend Ladybug’s heats by her side.

“She’s out of town. I’m gonna be a lonesome bug.” She fiddled with her hands in her lap, shoulders curving inward. “I’ve never been alone for one before.”

It was the pooch of her lips that did it. The slight downturn of the smile he loved, the insecurity in her voice.

How _ could _ he help himself?

“You could spend it with me.”

_ What? _

“What?”

“What?” He blinked, horrified.

Ladybug pulled away from him and his tail twitched at the distance as she stared at him, more alert than she’d been in over a week.

“Did you just…?”

Chat grabbed at the edge of the roof, suddenly feeling very small. He couldn’t meet her eyes as he asked, “Would that be so terrible?”

The silence was so thick he could _ feel _ it as he waited for her answer. Chat nearly jumped out of his suit when one of her hands found his and clasped it in her own. Risking a look at her, his heart fell at the sweet rejection in her smile.

Ladybug’s eyes were soft and sad when she shook her head. “No, Chat. It wouldn’t be terrible at all.”

_ Stupid_. He was so _ stupid_.

He must of said that aloud or she read it on his face because she squeezed his hand, hard.

“It’s not that, kitty.” She sighed, settling back into his side and leaning against his shoulder. “I know you’d never hurt me.”

_ Hurt _ her? _ Never_.

_ Bite _ her? Well.

But he could control himself. He _ could_.

It would be safe, _ she _ would be safe with him.

“It’s just a lot to ask of you,” She said and Chat heard the undercurrents as loud as her words.

It would be too close to what he wanted. Desperately. Painfully.

And god help him, she knew it.

Swallowing down his own feelings, Chat grinned, poking at her side until she squirmed away, giggling.

“What are partners for, LB?”

“Probably not that,” She said, gentle smile for a gentle rejection. “But I adore you for offering.”

Just not enough.

_ Ugh_, Adrien groaned, rolling over to bury his face in his pillow. Ladybug was even wonderful when she was letting him down. How the hell was he supposed to _ handle _ that?

But even being rejected (again) by his lady was not nearly as mortifying as what had happened at school this morning.

He couldn’t really blame his wayward heart for _ that _ mistake.

Adrien had come in halfway through the day thanks to a poorly timed photoshoot. Doing his best to join the class without drawing too much attention to himself he slid in beside Nino and pulled out his notebook. His friend, lifesaver that he was, passed him the notes from the morning without Adrien having to ask.

“Just let me know when you’re done,” He whispered as Ms. Bustier’s back was turned to the board. “I need to make copies for Marinette.”

_ Marinette? _

Adrien turned around to glance at their friend only to find her slumped forward over her desk, eyes barely open as she struggled to pay attention. Beside her Rose was combing her fingers through her hair and rubbing slow circles over her back.

Alarmed, he looked towards Nino who grimaced and tore out a piece of paper from his notes. Scribbling a few words he passed it over.

_ Her heat is coming up. _

_ Oh_. Adrien’s heart went out to his friend. Having just seen Ladybug in a similar haze he knew the days just before it started could be brutal. Hot flashes, shivers, listlessness– it really wasn’t fair.

Frowning he passed the paper back to Nino.

**Should she be at school?**

Nino shrugged.

_ Probably not. But you know Marinette. Usually Alya is here to help take the edge off but she’s in Martinique visiting family_.

Adrien grimaced. _ Poor Marinette_.

Heats and ruts were always rougher during adolescence. The first few years being the worst as foreign hormones flooded the system, unfamiliar and overwhelming. He knew from textbooks and friends that the worst of a heat’s effects could be abated by spending time with an alpha. He also knew Marinette spent most if not all of her cycles with Alya since middle school.

God, no wonder she looked so rough.

“Would– would it help if I sat next to her for the day?” He whispered, once again glancing over his shoulder to their miserable friend. “I’m not Alya but I could help.”

Nino looked stunned by his suggestion. So much so that Adrien could feel his pride as an alpha bristling in indignation. Sure he wasn’t the most _ aggressive _ alpha in their class. He didn’t parade around with his chest puffed out like Kim or bark orders like Chloe. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t _ help_.

Between his friend’s incredulity and Ladybug’s rejection from the night before, Adrien wasn’t entirely sure what happened next was avoidable.

Collecting his things in one arm and grabbing his bag with the other, he stood up and mounted the steps to the bench Marinette and Rose were occupying.

“I can take it from here.”

Rose merely stared up at him in disbelief. It wasn’t a challenge, not really. Any other time and Adrien would have recognized her stunned immobility for what it was. As things stood, however, he took her stupor as a refusal and felt a low growl building in the back of his throat.

“Move,” He said, his voice brooking no refusal.

Rose squeaked and scrambled out of his way as Ms. Bustier scolded him for his interruption. He ignored her and slid into the space beside Marinette. She seemed oblivious to the change as she blinked sleepily up at him.

“Let me help you,” He said, smiling gently, pulling her to lean into his shoulder. She did so, willingly, slumping into his side with a quiet whine. Marinette smelled like warm bread, fresh flowers, and cinnamon. It was thick around them, filling his senses.

The afternoon passed quickly from there.

It wasn’t until he and Nino had dropped Marinette off at the bakery after school that he realized he may have overstepped.

“_Dude_.”

Nino didn’t have to say anything else. The amusement and accusation were more than present in his eyes.

_ I fucked up_.

Plagg spent the afternoon laughing at him. Teasing him about claiming his girlfriend in the middle of class. About how pigtails would lose her mind when she realized just _ who _ she’d spent the afternoon cuddled up against. About what _ Ladybug _ would think.

That’s when Adrien had chucked his pillow at the kwami and told him to fuck off.

He hadn’t done anything wrong. He’d been helping out a friend.

_ It wasn’t a big deal_.

And yet, here he was, half past 2 am and unable to sleep.

“Arrcg,” He groaned into his pillow. Kicking his sheets off of his legs in a futile effort to expel his embarrassment Adrien nearly missed the sound of a _ thump _ against his bedroom window.

Lifting his head, his eyes widened as they adjusted to the familiar silhouette slumped against the window pane.

“Ladybug?”

Her name was out of his mouth even as he was scrambling from his bed, kicking his sheet-entangled foot that nearly had him faceplanting onto the floor. He rushed for the window, knowing from the events of the night before and the way she was hunched over that she was in no condition to be navigating rooftops.

No sooner had he opened the window than she proved him right by toppling forward into his unwaiting arms.

_ “Oof _,” He grunted as her full weight collapsed into him. He took several steps back, arms locked tight around her waist.

“Ladybug?” Adrien reached up to feel her flushed cheeks. She stared up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. “Are you all right?”

“Sorry,” She murmured, not even trying to stand up. “Too much.”

The smell hit him then, floral and musk and want.

_ Oh god, she’s reached her heat _.

Panicking, Adrien searched the dark for Plagg only to come up empty. Why did she come _ here _?

Ladybug shifted against him, lips moving faintly against his neck. Repressing a shiver, it took him a moment to realize she was speaking.

“What was that, bug?”

“Chat,” She whispered and he froze. “Need to find Chat.”

Adrien’s shoulders slumped in relief even as his heart kicked into overdrive. She didn’t know.

_ And still _…

“You– you were looking for Chat Noir?”

She nodded, bangs brushing against the underside of his chin. “He promised.”

As if spurred by the thought she pulled away from him only for her body to sway into the window. She held out her hand to keep upright.

“Whoa, hey there,” He said, reaching out to steady her. “Ladybug, you can’t go anywhere like this.”

She shook her head, slowly. “Can’t stay.”

“Well I’m not letting you leave either.”

She frowned. “But… your father–”

Adrien shifted his hold on her and she slumped into him. “Shh. He’s out of town.”

Ladybug nodded, eyes glassy. “Milan.”

He laughed. “I’m not going to ask why you know that.”

“Know a lot of things,” She murmured.

Adrien didn’t doubt it.

Tacit acceptance secured, he slipped his arm around her waist as he helped her towards his bed. There was no way he was going to let his partner swing across Paris in this condition. She would have to stay.

It said a lot about his lady’s state of mind that she barely protested even as he guided her to sit on the mattress. Feverish and swaying, she merely blinked at him as Adrien rushed for his closet.

“What are you doing?”

He hummed as he rifled through his clothes and linens. Grabbing every scrap of fabric that might be considered useful, he started bringing her scarves, blankets, sheets, towels, pillows– anything soft or pretty or vibrant. Ladybug squeaked as he dropped the first pile of material at her feet before running back to the closet. He caught Plagg’s eyes glittering at him from the depths of his shirt rack but chose to ignore him. He had more pressing issues to deal with at the moment than his irritated kwami.

Adrien ran his hands through his hair, heart pounding.

Ladybug was here. For better or worse she was _ here _ and she would be spending this cycle with him. Or at least the night.

Further still, she’d gone _ looking _ for him.

Well, Chat Noir, but still.

God, if he knew she’d actually take him up on the offer he would have… well he absolutely still would have made it.

He’d _ dreamed _ of spending Ladybug’s heats with her. Bringing her courting gifts, watching her build her den, being welcomed there in turn. Holding her close, whispering promises, making her his. Maybe, one day, in the far flung future when super villains and school and identities weren’t in the way – giving her pups of her own?

This was _ not _ how he thought this would go. But like hell was Adrien sending her away now.

Steeling himself, Adrien left the closet only to nearly collapse back into it as he caught sight of Ladybug shuffling around his bed, fluffing up pillows and laying out scarves, head barely visible over the wall of blankets she built up to bolster the edges of the mattress.

A whine escaped his throat before he could help himself. Ladybug looked over to him with a welcoming, sleepy smile.

“Come here.”

Legs shaking, Adrien stumbled forward to the edge of her nest. Ladybug reached out for him from where she was snuggled under one of his many comforters and tugged him tumbling into the bed.

His blood rushed through his ears and his heart tripped into overdrive as his lady wrapped her arm around his stomach and snuggled into his side. Her breath was hot against his skin as she took him in, deep and even.

“Sorry,” She said, eventually, softly. “For invading your space. I… I really was looking for Chat.”

_ You found him_. 

“Don’t mention it,” He croaked.

There was no sleeping now, not with the feeling of Ladybug pressed against him cheek to neck to torso to thigh. Not with her scent, heady and thick, filling the air, drugging him. Not with her soft sighs in his ear or whimpers as he shifted– as if she thought he would leave her. As if he could.

_ God help him_. He’d never know a good night’s sleep again. 

Not with these memories at least.

Long after he thought she’d gone to sleep, Adrien stared up at the ceiling and willed his poor heart to stop skipping every time she so much as breathed. True to his promise, he remained a gentleman, making sure that any particular… byproducts... of her proximity were under control. Or at least, as much control as a teenage boy could reasonably expect when plastered against the love of his life.

Which was why, when he felt her gloved hand gliding across his chest to rest over his heart, he nearly launched himself off the bed like a scared rabbit. Fortunately, his pheromone drugged reflexes were slow on the uptake and he didn’t dislodge her _ too _ much.

Either way, Ladybug didn’t seem to notice as she buried her face in his neck and breathed, long and deep.

“Thought about this,” She confessed.

“This?”

Ladybug nodded. “Having you with me.”

Adrien suddenly found it impossible to swallow. “_M-me_?”

Her fingers tightened at the fabric over his chest.

“Mmm, you.” She said. “And Chat.”

“_Chat_?” He squeaked.

Ladybug frowned, eyes closed. Some part of him, the part she hadn’t just shocked senseless, wanted to pull her closer, kiss away the furrow between her brows. Fortunately or not, Adrien found he couldn’t move at all.

“Won’t happen,” She sighed. “Don’t think Chat could share.”

_ No, he absolutely could _ ** _not_**. 

Then again, she wasn’t asking him to. Not really.

“You never know,” He said. “He might surprise you.”

Ladybug hummed, happy. “Hope so. Would be nice.”

“Y-yeah?” He looked down at her only to find her smiling up at him.

“Two alphas? _ My _ alphas?” Her eyes slipped closed and she nuzzled into him, lips brushing just beneath his ear. “Lucky.”

Adrien would laugh if he didn’t feel like crying.

_ She’d _ be lucky? 

Ha. _Hah_.

Being considered her _ anything _ was enough to shut him down completely. Only natural when every thought and feeling and wish his heart ever hoped to want was wrapped up in the woman who was currently wrapped around him.

His heart pounded, heavy and sluggish beneath her hands.

“I’d like that,” He whispered, finally. “Being yours.”

Adrien had been thinking of Ladybug as his for so long when all he really wanted to be was hers. He _ was _ hers. Whether she wanted him or not he was hers.

And she was _ here_. 

Even when she didn’t know where to go, she found him.

His arms tightened around her shoulders, hugging her closer. He could tell from her breathing that she was asleep. He also knew, from experience, that her transformation wouldn’t make it until morning.

Plagg floated out from his hiding place, green eyes inscrutable as he took in his charge.

“You sure you’re ready, kid?”

Adrien didn’t know.

He didn’t know if he was ready to find out who was on the other side of the mask. He didn’t know if he was ready to wake up to blue eyes and sleepy smiles and revelations. He didn’t know if he was ready for Ladybug to know how deeply and truly fucked he was over her.

But as she shifted into him, face buried in his neck, hand resting over his heart,

he knew he was ready to find out.


End file.
